Ouginak
Summary Ouginak are a tribal descendant from the canis lupus and the canis lupus familiaris. Through select evolution, these ancient beings formed bodies suitable to adapt with the uprising of industrial races. The race based off of a Cloxist prophet known as 'Ougi', explores his inner canine and what creations he could form prior to evolution. Permission granted, Clox has let Ougi puzzle together this race, so it has been believed. (Demigod Ougi, and his first creation Naki, the Reflection) Anatomy To boil down the basics of the general appearance of an ouginak, they have a great variety of fur colour, ear shape and sub-species, whether the ouginak ancestry descended from the 'familiaris' or not but are still capable to interbreed with eachother's subspecies. Other subgenres include original bloodroots from the canis iatrans. Ouginak have hind-legs tending to be used for anchoring, and dashing forward unexpectedly. Their legs so powerful to the point of leaving great cracks in the ground. While some ouginak don't bear the larger body traits, their lack of poise and power is excused with amazing agility. They have a multifunctional set of teeth with the canines functioning for stabbing, the frontals functioning for chopping, and the molars made for impact. They also bear claws that bear the power to lacerate and stab. The term 'tough as nails' unoriginally coined by the ouginak, their claws are capable of getting strong to the point of /stabbing/ through mithrilite and even sending wind with their sheer force. Of course, achieving such power would take discipline and dedication. On average, ouginaks have claws and teeth hard enough to tear standard iron. Ouginak don't have a distinct relation to werewolves or lycans as they were evolved from something, but perhaps share a common ancestor. Prior to the common ancestor, they are capable of their own 'lycanthropy' transforming into a larger more feral version of themselves, being granted heavy defense and strength as well as opportunities to regenerate, however possessing this 'lycanthropy' is debated achievable by those with proper training, or dominant genes. Ouginak have an average weight (both genders) from the possible lowest being 140 Ibs and the highest being 600 Ibs. Those with more weight either suffer from obesity, or possess dominant male traits, if they aren't a ball of fat and rather a well exercised and large ouginak. (An example of a formidable male ouginak) (An example of a formidable female ouginak) Ouginak can have mighty howls that can reach the capability of shattering glass, known prior to their vocal chord anatomy. They also have large lungs that are capable of producing a deadly gust. A lot of the prime power of ouginak tends to come from whether those have dominant genes or not. Interbreeding, being born as female is said to reduce these chances. Some debate whether dominant genes are recessive as the gene has been more common through pure breeding. Ouginaks tend to produce more hormones prior to their gene. Females tend to have a larger bust, smaller waist and wide hips and some muscularity prior to the estrogen they hold. Males tend to get bulkier and have very deep voices depending on the testosterone they hold. Ouginak are pieced by the Clox prophet Ougi, as the race has a body capable of being baptised. Much like humans, they lack sorcery skills, and are limited to the cursing/blessing powers they know. (Ouginak's endurance during complete lycanthropy) Culture Ouginak have been a tribal race as much as orcs and khajiit have been. During the times of trade and barter, they mostly used different types of bones as currencies. An example is rat bones resembling the cheapest as in one copper and a dragon bone being one-hundred thousand gold in their culture. Their encounters with humans and elves have been positive, as how human and elven ability to speak with creatures such as cats and dogs have worked. Some half-breeding happened between the cultures. Funnily enough, it took several hundred years for ouginak to encounter werewolves and lycans. They've also adapted a culture from them, and begun trade. Certain 'elitist' conflict happened with them, as determined their 'kin' wouldn't make it in the 'world of dogs'. Ouginak unlike werewolves, weren't ever enslaved by the vampires, but their actions made them grow a strong hatred over time for the vampires. Ouginak were on and off with the Khajiit and Neko tribes, sometimes going sour but overall remained neutral. Their interactions with orcs were neutral as they only really bartered and gave a helpful hand one neighbor to another. Breeding happened with the races, but not a lot. Before the medieval ages started, ouginak were more in touch of their intellect being taught faith and astrology from humans. They grew like sponges, and eventually learned moral, and some being enlightened about certain gods. When the medieval ages hit, the lack of purebred or dominant traits has been noticed. Those who dearly possess it are clearly royalty, and could be considered 'harem/haremess kings/queens' having the choice of whoever they'd like. Yet, that doesn't mean it WILL happen, but shows their political power amongst them. Eventually bones became more of a recreational thing to ouginak, as they adapted to the more modern form of currency with coins and notes. Folktale To nursery stories and folktale, ouginak in the future considered these to be stories of the canine kin that portrayed their powers and nature. They will be looked over to what they've done, and you could maybe gain some insight on it. Consider it silly, I call it intuitive. Red Riding Hood: The kin possesses 'charm' and deception. Rather the 'Big Bad Wolf's' plans are last second, they have worked. This shows the sly nature of several of their kin. The 3 Little Pigs: The kin possesses great power in their lungs being able to blow down tough obstacle. The wolf shown in the story that he has a limit though. This shows their invasive and cold-hearted nature. They don't really exert aggression, but must do what they have to do for satisfaction. The Boy who cried Wolf: The kin possesses patience and intuition. While hearing the boy cry wolf, from a distance could examine that he is pulling a joke on his friends. Seeing that the joke gradually worn down, he strikes his prey, going as a silent killer. Accurate Roleplaying Guidelines -Ouginak do not know sorcery, pyromancies, lightning, hydromancies or dark arts. Runes, pets/sidekicks and charms may manipulate some of these powers, however. -Recommended class styles for ouginak are paladin, berserker, warrior, knight, dragoon, and samurai -There are NO 'Half-Ouginak' titles, you'll have to refer to your other half if you're a hybrid. -NO '(element)-Ouginaks' FE: Fire Ouginak, Dark Ouginak.. -Ouginak have fur prior to respectable canine species. Don't go making purple furries and calling it an ouginak -Ouginak are free to follow whatever faith they like -Ouginak do NOT possess human traits. Dont just plop some ears on a human and call it an ouginak. -Ouginak are allergic to silver, Expect a severe burning rash, though. -Ouginak lycanthropy should take time to charge, as it increases power. Try not to abuse the powers by playing them too fast. Category:Player-written lore Category:Roleplay